The red snow
by Arthuria
Summary: He watched his sister slip away from him. Could he watch any longer? Loving his sister and loving his friend and seeing his sister loving his friend and not knowing her brother. YYH Kurama,Yukina,Hiei story.
1. Chapter 1 Secret thoughts

I do not own anything in this story all characters are owned by Yoshiro Togashi the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Prologue

It bothered him.

But it bothered him only a little so little that he barely realised it himself.

It had been more bothersome with Kuwabara, but this.

He saw her bright red eyes sparkle up when she saw him and he watched them from his tree.

He had come to Genkais temple to se to Puu, Genkai and the temple itself. He hadn't come for her specifically, she was a part of everything that he was suppose to have a look at.

She had never been taught what love was, so she probably didn't realise herself what is was that was going on with her.

He didn't really know what love was himself but he had seen Yusuke and Keiko.

That time when Yusuke and Botan had come to rescue Keiko from him the first time they fought. That had been love.

He wasn't completely sure it was love but he suspected it.

He watched her feeding some of the birds outside of the temple not knowing he watched her.

Not knowing he was her brother.

Would he tell her?

No Kurama wouldn't tell her, he was his friend after all. One of the few people he was able to call his "friend"

He heard him walk up the stairs to the temple now and he saw her run to greet him, probably not knowing why she was so eager to do so.

He didn't know if he wanted to watch, seeing his sister like that.

Slipping away from him.

Even if she didn't know him he felt her slip away.

----------------

You like it should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2 Night watch

Hi I'm back from my sickness. Received reviews, it makes me so happy smiles

So now on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red snow Chapter 2

Yukina was lying in her bed listening to the sound of the wind in the night.

Her gentle eyes closed only listening to the wind. She was happy that she was able to live in the ningenkai among all the humans she saw as friends.

If she had opened them she might've seen the young man with raven black hair sitting in the tree not to far from her window watching her.

Then again she might've not.

It was all dark outside and when Hiei didn't want to be seen he had many ways to remain hidden.

Hiei watched his sister sleep in peace there in the temple. She was safe from all harm there, it made him feel more relived.

It was easier being around when he knew she was safe, yet he would not show himself to her.

No, she would gain nothing of knowing of his existence, she was better to believe that her brother was dead.

It's already been a half year since he told her that, and the humans around her couldn't see a single trace of pain or sadness on her pale skin. But he could, and Kurama could.

So he had been the one to comfort her later when everyone has left.

He could hear Kuramas thoughts that night, still urging him to at least come and see her, give her a comforting word.

But Hiei didn't want to.

- (It was not in my place to do so)

The same thought went through his mind again.

It was not in his place to act as her comforter, perhaps her rescuer, if the occasion involved a youkai attacking her.

But that was all her could do, fighting was his only ability.

-(Yusuke might understand that)

Thoughts of Yusukes personality went though Hieis head quickly analyzing the possibility of the half human being able to understand him. He shook his head to himself.

Kurama was the only one who would truly understand Hiei. So much life experience to make Yusuke and Kuwabara seem like newly born infants to him, not capable of taking care of themselves the least.

But Hiei knew that Kurama viewed him as his equal. Why he did this Hiei did not know.

Most surely he was a powerful fighter capable of rivalling the strongest in the Makai.

But he knew at the back of his mind that Kurama could kill him, if he really wanted to.

A crow in the distance woke Hieis mind up, he saw Yukina turning in bed now, her face looking happy, a gentle smile.

-"A dream"

Hiei quickly left his branch hideout to go leave this place for this night.

He needed a place to sleep and it was either the forest, where low class youkais might greatly disturb his sleep, or Kuramas house.

Hiei made a quick decision since he knew that sleep would come to him soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I'll be writing more soon now that I'm well again. I'm still not sure how this story will end though so anyones ideas are welcomed as inspiration.

Please send me reviews it makes this writer really happy


	3. Chapter 3 The deeds

Hi again next chapter coming up now, home from sickness but writing anyhow.

Listening to Gary Jules "Mad world" right now, makes me feel rather sad-in-a-beautiful-way though. So that's the "mood of this chapter" I guess………

The red snow Chapter 3

----------------------------------------

Kurama looked out his window.

Rain pouring down outside, it had been raining for only a little while but anyhow going out at this time would surely be soaked.

He looked over at his finished homework at the table and sighed.

He admitted to himself that he was bored right now.

His mind dragged over to what had happened today.

He went to Genkais temple to se if everyone were alright, Genkai, Puu, and the close surroundings and of course Yukina.

Even if he could feel Hieis presence in the tree nearby he felt that he should check up on Yukina anyhow mostly because he was there.

She had greeted him very happily today, her smile was cheerful for ones. It hadn't been since that day Hiei had told her that her brother was dead.

His mind dragged a month back.

The stones, those hiruseki stones had surrounded Kurama when he held her, comforting her because no one else was there for her.

Not even Kuwabara with his keen spirit sense had tracked Yukinas sadness that night.

They saw depression, but they didn't see sadness.

Kurama had seen sadness, clear sadness and even clearer despair in her face when Hiei had turned his back on her preparing to leave.

Hieis face expression didn't say anything, neither did Yukinas. They seemed so alike standing there.

Standing there as two fairytale creatures without any expression on their faces.

He saw how Yukinas sorrow would burst out soon but that she held it inside her for as long as Hiei stood there.

Hiei would never let it break out, no matter how big it became, no matter how much it tear and ate him up from the inside.

(Maybe I should not think so hardly of them, after all I can be like that to.)

However Kurama had found freedom of expression with his human family.

Hiei and Yukina had found no such thing.

Yusuke and Kuwabara tried, they really tried their best. But somehow it didn't seem to be working.

Hiei never saw Yusuke as something more then "an equal fighter".

Hiei had ones said to him while Kurama listened.

"You've won my respect. But don't go and think you have won my friendship. I don't make friends."

That last was a lie though, Hiei had acknowledged Kurama as his friend after all.

Yukina never saw Kuwabara more then a friend, a friend to ask for advice about human matters, she probably found all of his attention amusing in a kind way, but she didn't understand why.

Kurama could tell this by merely watching them.

He could remember how her pale hands had grasped the back of his shirt, searching for some sort of understanding and comfort while the only thing that was heard was the rhythm like sound of the hiruseki stones falling on the wood floor.

No one said a word; understanding was reached in a different way. Just sitting there.

He let his hand streak over her hair, over to her red hair clip shaped almost like a flower. He removed it letting her hair flow freely, just feeling that she wanted that.

She dragged herself closer and a small sound of sobbing was heard from beneath her buried face.

They sat like that for a few hours until she fell asleep, then Kurama had to go home to change clothes for school.

He carried the now sleeping Yukina over to her bed and put her down.

This would be a silent matter between them, they both knew that it would be better if no one knew of this.

Kurama was slightly upset with Hiei when he walked down the temple stairs, he had watched, that was alright of course.

But he hadn't come; his comforting would have been the best for Yukina since he was concerning the matter.

Kurama woke from his thinking.

(Speaking of the devil)

Hiei was sitting on the tree branch outside his window wanting to be let in from the rain.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter finished.

A bit longer this time well I still have more things I want to write.

Anyhow. It is "hiruseki" stone right? I hope I didn't get any spelling wrong.

Kurama and Yukina are so cute, but it seems Kurama seem to be thinking more of Hiei and Hiei does only want Yukina to be safe. I'm still not really certain who loves who in this story though.

Review please, it makes me motivated!


	4. Chapter 4 Friends conversation

Next chapter up pretty soon. Well I love writing that's why I'm here. Thank you those who review, my work mood depends on it and I'm in a writers mood today. Have time to it as well.

Apocalyptica "Nothing else matters" cover from Metallica. Guess that's the "mood" if anyone wondered……….

The red snow Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------

-"Hiei you're soaked"

Kurama said more as an obvious statement then a concerning question.

Hiei knew it was a concerning question anyway.

-"What of it"

Hiei said it more as an annoyed cut of to Kurama then wondering suspicion.

Kurama knew it was a wondering suspicion anyway.

-"Nothing." Kuramas voice sounded a bit happier. Then he turned back towards his already finished homework mechanically.

When he remembered that it was already done he turned his head from the desk towards Hiei who was still standing in the centre of his room.

When Hiei closed his eyes he still saw Yukinas happy face as she was lost in her dream.

(Was her dream, about Kurama?) the inventible question finally popped Hieis mind, and he hated himself for the question very much.

-"You seem bothered Hiei"

Two emerald green eyes pierced his, as if to uncover all secrets, all secrets of a human perhaps but Hiei managed to simply stare back. Not revealing his worries for his friend.

-"Tell me"

It would have sounded like a nice proposal in anyone ears but Hiei knew it was more like a command.

He blinked quickly to make their eyes separate declaring that he would tell him.

Kurama stood up, turned around the chair and was now sitting in front of him in a more equal height.

-"Now what is the matter?" A friends concern and nothing more.

-"It's- Hiei found himself being cut of by hearing the steps in the stairs of Kuramas human mother. Shiori Minamino.

Hiei was quick to side step into the darkest parts of Kuramas room when Shiori opened the door seeing the boy she thought was her son, sitting at his desk doing his homework as she hade expected.

Kurama looked up from his already finished studies.

-"Yes mother?"

-"Dinner is ready Shuuichi" she smiled a warm smile.

Kurama gave an equally warm smile back.

-"I am soon finished mother"

-"Then I shouldn't be disturbing you"

-"You are never disturbing"

One more smile was exchanged and then she left the room.

The moment she closed the door Kurama could hear a voice he recognised in his head.

It's about Yukina´

Kurama quickly got up from his chair and turned on the lamp for the room.

Hiei was no where in it and the window was wide open.

The rain still pouring down outside.

Kurama bit his lip in the concerning of his friend. He only had a few pieces of this puzzle and he was afraid that it was hurting Hiei much more then he suspected.

He went up to his opened window and bent out, feeling the rain falling down over him, lingering down his neck and back.

-"And nothing else matters. Right Hiei?" He said silently convinced that his friend heard him.

A thunder roar in the distance made him pull back from the window and close it. He hade a human dinner to attend to after all.

------------------------------------------------

I wrote this strait out without any planning at all, I hope it still turned out alright.

………….the love question still seem to be remaining even for me...Kurama seems to worry over Hiei though.

It's thundering outside right now I like tunder. When it's not to close…………


	5. Chapter 5 Early morning

Still the same day as before. Got a feeling I should write again, it feels nice creating.

Now I will try to make this chapter a bit longer….I will try.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The red snow. Chapter 5

Hiei slashed through the weak levelled youkais, fighting his way towards something he did not know, something that he couldn't place in his mind, something.

The mass of enemies didn't stop emerging, more and more they came out from no where. Finally surrounding him. Why couldn't he fight his way among his enemies?

Had he lost sight of what he was fighting for?

Or had he lost sight of who was always fighting at his side?

Kuramas hand supporting his shoulder as he felt sleep coming over him and he realised.

"This is a dream, is it not?"

At ones the spell was broken and all the youkais in his dream disappeared and only him and Kurama was standing there.

His friend supporting him as he still felt the sleep crawling up on him.

He looked up and saw his lips shape a few words in silence.

But he knew what he said already. And he answered him. Words spoken in silence only heard in his mind.

(No Yukina does not need me, all she needs is you.)

Hiei woke up, finding he was lying on a futon on the floor of Kuramas room.

-"Good morning"

Kurama was sitting on his bed side looking at him, actually looking a bit tired.

Hiei looked outside and saw the sun rising.

He understood the situation before Kurama had time to speak up.

The storm outside, the rain, that time of the day and everything. He must've passed out or something alike.

-"I didn't knew you could have a fever" Kurama said.

Hiei "hned" his comment.

-"It's partly because of your mental state Hiei. You must tell me what's bothering you, it worries me greatly."

Hiei got up and left without saying a word. He didn't want to see anyone of those two right now. But it was hard since he wanted to watch over Yukina, protect her from danger from afar.

Kurama remained sitting on his bed.

He knew this trouble involved Yukina no doubt. But asking the gentle koorime would do nothing good. After all she was always kept unknowing of all matters concerning Hiei. Hiei wanted it that way.

But could his attitude have changed?

Or perhaps it was beginning to change?

The best solution would be to tell her, let this matter of. She would accept him as her brother, as a matter of fact she would be very happy.

Kurama looked out the open window.

-"You leave me to quickly Hiei, if you really want to hide something from me, you shouldn't be so obvious."

He got dressed and looked around at his room.

No school today. His mother was still sleeping, he had no plans, he liked it that way, having a day or two that would simply go on as nothing. A peaceful day.

He sneaked downstairs and saw the sleeping human house in its own special beauty, all the special things here, things filled with memories.

He unlocked the door and looked outside, the last part of the sunrise now.

He couldn't sense Hiei anywhere, maybe he even had gone back to the Makai.

Even more obvious that he was hiding something.

The only thing he could do was to observe.

A thin layer of mist over everything, the autumn would be here in a week or two.

Kurama breathed the air of the ningenkai.

Sure it had it's faults but at a moment like this before everything had awoken, it felt truly wonderful.

He closed the door and went back to his room.

His mind still relatively troubled. But the house would wake up soon and if Shuuichi Minamino was awake at this hour there would be unnecessary questions and worries from his family and Kurama wanted no such thing to them.

He smiled as he laid down on his bed looking up at the roof.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter finished so I wrote this and the next chapter around the same time.


	6. Chapter 6 Silent hapiness

Next chapter coming up!

Listening to the Higurashi no naku koro ni by Eiko Shimamiya. Nothing more to say right now at this chapter so let's get to the story.

------------------------------------------------

The red snow Chapter 6

Yukina sat up quickly hearing the roar of the thunder outside. She saw a lighting strike not far from the temple.

-(I hope the forest will be alright……)

She was thankful for the thunder though, the air pressure had been heavy today and she had felt a light headache. Now when the thunder finally broke out those things would ease.

She placed a hand over her forehead, she seemed to be fine now.

She could guess it would be in the middle of the night, trying to sleep again would be wise.

She lay down on her futon and closed her eyes to rest.

She remembered she had a pleasant dream, but she couldn't remember what it was about.

Still hearing the thunder outside reminded her that she hadn't managed to fall asleep yet. Her mind wandered.

(It would be nice if someone came to visit me tomorrow. Kazuma-san, Botan-san or perhaps Keiko-san? But they've all been busy lately)

She admitted she couldn't sleep and turned over to her side, now eyes open staring at the wall beneath the half open window.

(Maybe Kurama-san would have time to visit me?) She found the thought rushing through her mind much faster then the others.

She let her eyes move over to the roof.

(I would really, like him to visit me actually, I can talk with him, talk with him in a way I can not with the others.) She closed her eyes again. A picture of the boy with raven hair and black clothes appeared in front of her. His back facing her.

(Hiei-san was it? He knew my brother. He told me to stop looking for him...He told me he was dead.)

The sound of a single hiruseki stone falling on the floor.

(Kurama-san, you know Hiei-san don't you? Will you please tell me, tell me why he said that, and why there is something inside of me that refuses to believe it. Is it my stubbornness, or is it something else?)

She fell asleep before anymore thoughts concerning the matter reached the surface of her mind.

Waking up she heard birds singing, and felt the forest being all alive around the temple.

Genkai sitting on the front stairs listening to the sounds of the nature.

She sat down to join her.

-"Genkai-shihai"

-"Yes" The old wise lady seemed to have her mind at many things, yet capable of listening.

A moment of silence.

"You want someone to come" Genkai filled in.

-"Yes" Yukina said carefully nodding. "I do appreciate your company Genkai-shihai but there is someone I need to talk with"

-"The slow one with the orange hair of the bubbly one with the blue?" Genkai said in her half teasing tone.

Yukina smiled lightly seeing Genkais humour.

-"The calm one with the red please" she said trying to follow up the joke.

Genkai chuckled at her first but then became serious.

-"When did you two become so close?"

Yukina found herself cover her hands over her mouth.

-"No, but, I, I mean." She stopped gathering herself back to her usual gentle self. "We're not really close I just thought it would be nice talking"

Genkai stood up and walked into the house.

-"It can be arranged without a problem, he's not as noisy as that dumb head"

Yukina smiled lightly then dragged her attention to the birds in front of the stairs.

-"Are you eating?"

The birds picked among a few seeds lying on the ground.

(So Kurama-san will really come, he will come to see me, and only me, not like yesterday when he came to see the temple.)

Yukina found her own thought being selfish and shook her head lightly. She had things to do in the temple like always.

Cleaning, cooking. Things that old Genkai had some trouble doing now in her later days.

Yukina looked forward to do it, knowing that she was of great valuable help to someone.

----------------------------------------

Chapter finished!

Finally can update, now the story can finally progress. Yatta!


	7. Chapter 7 Special walk

Next chapter coming up, now let's se how things evolves in the story since I don't know that myself until I have printed it down on the paper.

The red snow Chapter 7

----------------------------------

He walked up the temple stairs, a cold wind blew by. The autumn was truly arriving now.

He had gotten a sudden message from Genkai saying that Yukina wanted him to come by visiting. He had wondered why but guessed that the koorime must have something she wanted to ease her heart at.

Perhaps she found it reliving to talk to him. At any rate Kurama was happy to help.

He arrived at the front gate watching the temple in it's early autumn beauty.

Only after taking a step into the front garden Yukina came walking out to meet him.

-"Go, good afternoon Kurama-san"

-"Good afternoon Yukina. There is no need to be formal with me."

Yukina felt her heart almost skip a bit, why was it such a nice thing for her to hear that she didn't need to be formal with him.

-"I, I am sorry to trouble you this day Kurama-san" she bowed quickly not sure why she did you but at the moment it felt right doing so.

-"You're no trouble I am happy to come here."

Yukina found herself lose at words, somehow she found that embarrassing.

-"You wanted to talk with me?"

Yukina nodded.

Kurama understood that he might have to take to lead of the situation.

-"Let's go inside first."

Ones inside in the temple they both at down at opposite sides of one of the tables.

-"I am happy that you could come over to give me company."

-"I already said that I do not mind it at all Yukina."

-"It gets lonely here from time to time, Nothing against Genkai-shihais company but…"

-"I understand what you mean."

-"You really do"

-"Yes"

Kurama could se in her eyes, her big ruby red eyes. He could suspect what she wanted to talk about, but the subject worried him.

-"How about a walk?"

Kurama blinked at the suggestion.

-"Looking at the forest, I haven't seen the area outside the temple to much actually" She smiled and Kurama felt how he calmed down.

That gentle smile, he admitted he liked it.

Outside the temple in the nearby forest, Yukina went around and looked at all the trees and the flowers.

-"…….In the snow country….flowers are so rare. Actually……I've never seen a real flower until I came to the Ningenkai."

Silence. Kurama watched her bend down, feeling carefully at the petals, as if she were afraid they would break.

-"It'll be autumn soon……And then winter…….No flowers in the winter……And the fire, to keep warmth in the cold snow, when the flowers are dead."

She carefully let her head streak the petals.

-"I don't want them to die."

Kurama sat down beside her.

-"I can't change that for if you if you wondered."

At that moment Yukina remembered that plants were Kurama specialty and the thought that she had said something inappropriate came to her mind quickly.

-"But I can promise you that you'll se something really pretty when the spring comes."

He wanted to cheer her up, since the arriving of winter seemed to make her sad, after all, she had seen so much of winter already.

-"Thank you. I'll really look forward to it"

That gentle smile again, showing that her entire spirit truly was looking forward to it.

He stood up and reached down his hand.

-"Let me help the beautiful lady up."

Even if Yukina knew that Kurama only saw it as a merely polite gesture she felt how her cheeks burned up. An unusual feeling she didn't know how to respond to it.

-"It is an honour."

He took her hand carefully and helped up from the sitting position.

Yukina quickly got her hand back as if it had burned, and perhaps that was what it felt.

Kurama realised that his act towards the koorime might have been slightly foolish.

-"My apologises."

-"No, no no" Yukina shook her head quickly. "You've done nothing wrong, you only helped me up." (Why did it feel so….special when he took my hand...)

While walking back Yukina rememberd the real reason why she had wanted to talk with Kurama.

-"Actually Kurama-san" Yukina looked down "I would want to ask you about Hiei-san."

Kurama felt how he froze for a second.

He would have to deny knowing about Hieis' past for Hieis' sake. If anyone should tell Yukina it should be him.

-"What of him?" He said calmly.

-"Who is he?"

-"A friend of mine I dare say. But we haven't known each other for that long. We are not really close."

-"……..I see."

Kurama saw how hope was lost from her eyes.

He would like to tell her that she should talk with Hiei, but that was even more difficult then to convince Hiei talking to her.

He could only see that the twins were heading into a downward spiral. He had done what he could without interfering beyond Hieis' wishes.

But if this would start hurting them seriously, getting involved would spare them pain in the end. But Hiei would forever loose his trust with him. And Hiei didn't have many people he trusted.

He looked over at Yukina, her pale skin that hadn't felt much sun. Her eyes going further into helplessness.

-"Yukina" He caught her attention at ones. "If there is anything I can do to help you, please tell me."

Yukina found those words making her heart beat faster again, it seemed like he really meant it.

-"Thank you Kurama-san I'll remember it" She bowed, looked up carefully and saw him smiling. She smiled back

-"I'll make us some tea when we get back to the temple."

-"I would like that."

-----------------------------------

Chapter finished, Yukina seem to have finally entounterd the ovbious...more or less. Reviwing always makes me smile.


	8. Chapter 8 Confused longing

Okay so let's se what Hiei is doing.

Seraphim shock - Mollys web

The red snow Chapter 8

-------------------------------

Hiei sat in a tree, the view of the Makai was just like he remembered it, a red thundering sky and a vast yet forest cowered landscape. He sighed and leaned back towards the tree.

Mukuro had sent him on another boring watch the moment he came back to the Makai and how he was to spend this specific watch was up to him. Hiei usually liked to get his job well done and usually patrolling meant walking around in the area until he was 100 procent sure that there was nothing in the Makai that shouldn't be in the Makai. But this time he watched almost half the area from this tree.

He didn't care if Mukuro wanted to punish him or something alike, he had to think. Or at least tell himself that he was thinking.

He closed his eyes and saw Yukina in a snow-clad landscape, playing with the bluebirds as if she could talk with them.

He wished her all happiness she could have. Or did he? No he possibly couldn't, since her happiness would one day mean that he would never be of use again. Even if she almost never saw him, it still felt as if she was leaving him, and that did hurt.

And of all people, she was leaving him for Kurama, the one he had planed to go to ones Yukina had left. Yes he admitted to himself that if he ever would need someone to listen, he knew that Kurama would listen to him.

He didn't know what Kurama would answer ones Yukina had found out about herself and asked him.

Either he would be hurt or she would.

Kurama kept telling him that it was he and no other that Yukina needed. Hiei was surprised over the foxs' obliviousness, he who usually was so sharp.

-"She needs no one else then you."

Fighting was his only skill; he couldn't possibly give Yukina the comfort and understand that she needed.

-"Maybe it's best this way. She'll be happy after all."

Yet the thought of loosing her crawled up to his mind again.

He would've wanted to talk with Kurama about this, but he could not. If it had involved anyone else the situation had been better. If she had understood Kuwabaras half meant cries of love things would have been better.

But this time it was Yukina falling, this was her true emotions. He felt his fist clench. The only people that he dared say he cared for.

When he had found out where Yukina had been trapped he had done anything to rescue her. When Kurama had stood in the way for his sword to stab Yusuke, he hade been so frightened, so frightened that he had hurt him.

Then another thought hit him.

What would Yukina do, if Kurama said no? If he actually held no interest in her in that way. For some reason that thought felt equally horrible, since then there would be sadness for both of them and he would merely stay neutral.

No he felt foolish for denying his only sister such a happiness, a happiness that he himself might never get to know, but still if she could. Then that was as close as it could be.

He left his tree to return to Mukuros castle only to find the youkai ruler to be lost in thoughts.

He didn't like that and returned to what was his room. He sat down but he didn't feel like pondering this time. This time he felt like fighting, getting all this things of his mind.

But when he closed his eyes again he only saw Kuramas smiling face in front of his closed eyelids. He didn't like that, he admitted that his relation to the fox might be special to him, but it was nothing in that way, but he was truly his best friend.

He wouldn't tell Yukina that he was her brother would he?

He opened his eyes again. Staring at the roof, he wanted to see them but at the same time he did not. At that time Mukuro entered his room.

-"How was the patrol Hiei?"

-"Nothing out of the ordinary."

Hiei answer to quickly.

-"You are a lousy liar."

This reminded Hiei about Kuramas comment earlier. It made him dislike the situation even more.

-"Leave me alone." He snapped at her. She didn't seem to mind his rudeness.

-"You'll tell me when the time is correct. I know you will." She left the room.

-(If there is anyone I wouldn't tell it would be you.) He didn't want to drag her into this she wouldn't understand at all.

His mine wondered again if Yusuke would be of any help, but ones more he realised that Yusuke was not the one to help here. He wouldn't even dream of considering help from Botan or Kuwabara, he'd rather hurt himself really bad trying to think of something that way. He decided he would wait a couple of days here and then later go back, inspecting the situation then, perhaps then he could talk this over with Kurama.

Hopefully.

-----------------------------------------

A bit shorter this time but I hope it'll do anyhow. And no Hiei is not coupled with Mukuro, only a friends/employer relation. Might be an important relation anyhow. Love's not the only thing that makes someone forever special and irreplaceable after all.


	9. Chapter 9 Wonderful realisation

Okay haven't updated until now and I'm working a bit harder on my other fic Les amis noir (which I think is great by the way please read it if you haven't) So encase these updates come later it's because of that. But don't go and think I will abandon this fic or anything. I do have my plans for it. Slight KoenmaXBotan in this chapter.

So next chapter.

-------------

The red snow Chapter 9

Yukina watched the leaves on the trees from the temple, they had started to get a red and yellow colour now.

She breathed and saw smoke rising from her mouth. Genkai was sitting inside the temple drinking tea, Yukina was just about to go inside to join her when she heard a cheerful voice from the temple entrance.

-"Yukina-chaaan."

-"Ah Botan-san" Yukina smiled at her friend who came running towards her over the temple ground greeting her with a friends hug.

-"Anything new under the roof Yukina-chan, I haven't seen you for weeks after all. You see I've been very busy and everything has"

Botan kept talking and Yukina found herself having a slight problem following along the conversation.

-"Oh Botan-san" Yukina commented. Botan stopped her talking and looked down at the gentle koorime.

-"Yes dear?"

-"Inside please." Yukina showed that she was starting to freeze slightly.

Botan laughed slightly.

-"I didn't know that koorimes could freeze"

At this Yukina also laughed slightly. Later they were sitting in Yukinas room and just before Botan would start talking again Yukina said.

-"Botan-san……do you know what Kurama-san is doing?"

Botan blinked.

-"He should have exams coming up soon I think."

-"Oh I see….so that's why." Yukina found herself smiling slightly.

-"You wanted him to come visiting you."

She nodded.

-"Oh my are you cheating on Kuwa-chan here." Botan elbowed Yukina slightly meant as a joke and then laughed a little again.

-"Wha, you thin, no, but I."

-"No need silly I know there's nothing going on with you and him." (No matter what he thinks) Botan actually found herself in a depressed sigh that Kuwabara might be unaware of the situation.

-"You really want Kurama-kun to visit eh?"

-"Well he's been busy lately I guess he doesn-

-"No excuses Yukina-chan!! I'll fix you a wonderful date, a friends promise!!" Botan hit herself lightly on her chest. "A friends promise" she repeated as a confirming.

-"Bu, bu, Botan-san!"

-"He doesn't have school on weekends right." she blinked to her friend. "I'll fix up the location, day and time, all you need to do is dress and bring a good mood."

-"Botan-san……."

-"Yes?"

-"………What is a date?"

At that moment Botans eyes sparkled up.

-"It's a moment when two people can spend a wonderful time together!! When they want to be all by themselves just the two of them, in a ROMANTIC atmosphere!!!" She almost seemed on fire but then it was as if the air went out her like a popped baloon.

-"Oh how I wanted to ask Koenma-sama out on that." Yukina found herself patting her friends shoulder for a moment until she remembered.

-"Bu, but why should me and Kurama-san be alone all by, by ourselves, alone." She found her heart beating faster again at this.

-"You're blushing Yukina-chan" Botan commented with a strait voice.

-"No, no, no I'm not." Yukina shook her head violently as her face burned up even more.

-"Yukina-chan, you like him don't you."

-"Well of course I like him, we're friends right." Yukina tried to defend herself.

-"Well you like him in a special way Yukina-chan, you like him as "I don't-want-to-leave-his-side" liking." Botan said in an explaining way knowing that the koorime might not know the concept of "love".

When Botan said it to her it seemed as if it made perfect sense. But Yukina didn't really understand how she was supposed to act to this realisation.

-"Botan-san……."

-"Yes dear." Botan crossed her arms waiting for the obvious answer.

-"I do..…I do feel like that to him, I actually understand what you mean."

Botan smiled and laid one arm around her shoulder.

-"It's called "love" Yukina-chan."

Yukina blinked.

-"But isn't that that Kazuma-san usually-

Botan placed a finger over her mouth.

-"But this is real love Yukina-chan, that serious love that's rarely seen. That love that takes time and trust to exist, that kind of love." She got up.

-"Well I have a few phone calls to ring now if you excuse me." She skipped away leaving Yukina sitting. Yukina felt as if everything made sense now, her heart beat faster when she thought of what was going to happen.

-"Got nothing to loose Yukina-chan" was heard from the hall, and then Yukina could hear Botan talking to Keiko on the phone.

- (Kurama-san………) She moved her hand up to her red hair clip, removing it letting her blue green hair fall. (Kurama-san………….) her hands fingered on her hairclip.

---------------

Chapter finished, next chapters going to be a date if Botan and Yukina gets their wishes. Review as always, it's truly amazing to hear what's good about the stories you're writing, a writer always needs to know what's good and what can be improved.


	10. Chapter 10 Late date

Next chapter up here. If I say I'll update then update I will. Now I just need some suitable music for the chapter.

-----------------

The red snow chapter 10

Kurama walked down the street, the sun would be setting soon the days had gotten shorter now.

Botan had called him yesterday saying that he was going to meet Yukina up at the town square around this time, showing her around the town. Botan did have a point in that, Yukina hadn't been showed around, only seeing the temple every day. Kurama did admit to himself that he thought "Why didn't I think of that." At that moment.

He wore a red shirt to a couple of black pants, his dark green jacket thrown over his shoulder, he wasn't feeling that cold right now after all. He arrived at the town square a bit to early. He wondered what he would be showing her first, what did she want to see. It felt important to him that he showed her something she would like.

Yukina ran down the street trying to navigate with the messy instructions Botan had given her before running of a few blocks away. Yukina felt worried, what if she did something wrong, she had never been on one of these……dates after all. She was wearing a dress that matched the colour of her hair, Botan had helped her pick it out last night.

- (Alright….Nothing to loose she said) Yukina was gathering up her courage as she approached the town square. She saw that he was sitting on a bench leaning slightly back, the now empty fountain behind him, the moment he saw her he raised his posture.

-"Good evening Yukina." He smiled a gentle polite smile.

-"Good evening Kurama-san." Yukina found her voice ever more unstable then she thought it would be. "You'd like to go somewhere?" she asked in her light confusion.

-"I believe that is what I am going to ask you, I am showing you around after all am I not."

Yukina felt slightly stupid.

-"So allow me: You'd like to go somewhere special?"

Yukina tried to remember what Botan had told her that people usually did at dates but it all just became confusing and she ended up not remembering anything her blue haired friend had told her.

-"I'd like to see a city park."

-"There aren't much to see in those parks this time of year." Kurama commented.

-"I'd like to see it anyhow. I have never seen a city park, let alone something with nothing in it."

-"Alright then park it is. I know a good one not to far away from here."

He stood up and started walking expecting her to follow. As they walked Yukina remembered that Botan had told her that on dates you hold hand with the person you are on a date with. She found herself looking down at Kuramas hand, he hadn't put it in his pocket. Was he expecting her to hold his hand? She wasn't really sure what she was going to do.

They arrived at the park, as good as all grass had died by this time and the leaves who had such beautiful colours at day looked like they had a shade of black. Yukina saw people walking through the park, entering and exiting it being on their way to someplace else. Kurama sat down on one of the benches and she quickly followed his example. She started looking at all the people walking through the park.

-"They're humans" She said after a while of silence.

-Yes" Kurama said agreeing, his tone seemed slightly distant.

-"They're not quit-

-"Like us."

-"Yes……exactly"

-"You think about that sometimes?"

-"Sometimes. There aren't many humans at the temple to compare with. Not like in the city were you live."

-"…………."

-"Do you think of it sometimes Kurama-san?"

-"Yes…..I think of it many times."

-"Is it hard……Going to school with humans?"

-"Sometimes, but I'm only overanalyzing when I think there is something wrong."

-"I can be like that to. Even if everything is good and nice I just. I can find something that's not good to think about."

-"………."

-"Like my brother for example."

- (She would want to know)

Kurama saw how her sweet face saddened at the mentioning of her brother. He didn't want to see her face like that it felt rather painful.

-"Yukina. Come" He stood, turned around and reached down his hand to help her up. "Let's go somewhere else. Just you and I."

-----------------

End of chapter, is it evolving good? Did you all feel the sweetness I felt when I wrote this. When I'm writing this it's in the middle of the night in Swedish time and my right arm is slightly hurting…..But still the sweetness. Please review no matter if it's short.


	11. Chapter 11 Cold water

Alright haven't updated in some days now, but here comes another chapter.

--------

The red snow chapter 11

Yukina wasn't sure what she was going to do at the very moment. Finding herself blushing only made everything worse.

-"I…I"

-"Yes?" Kurama still had his hand outstretched.

-"I…I would really like that" somehow she found herself incapable at looking up at his face but she took his hand and let him help her up.

Soon afterwards they got on a buss that was going to take them to the beach. When they arrived Yukina found herself standing staring out at the black ocean in front of here.

-"It's beautiful, even at night……"

-"Yes it is." Her face had become more happy, Kurama felt an enjoyment in seeing that smile back, it had actually worried him when she got so down before.

Yukina started walking along the beach side Kurama followed. Yukina took of her shoes and socks, she wanted to feel on the water, the last time she had done that had been that time long ago when they had all been waiting for Yusuke. She walked out a bit until it reached up to her knees.

-"The water is…..cold….."

-"Yes it is that at this time of year. You shouldn't stand there if you don't like it."

Yukina turned around and Kurama saw her smile, a true smile, that was for the first time since the subject of her brother came up, was filled with happiness. Kurama found himself smiling back at the sight of it.

-"Well I- Whoa!!" There was slippery stones under and turning around Yukina must've slipped on one of them. Now sitting in the water, her dress soaked. She somehow found the scene horribly embarrassing, as if she really didn't want Kurama to see her like that.

-"Yukina!" He quickly got of his shoes and got out to her in the water, there was a slight sign of humour in the expression but mostly worried. "Are you alright?"

-"Yes" She wasn't harmed or anything but it felt incredibly cold, cold in a different way then snow that she was used to. She sneezed.

-"Let me help you up you don't want to walk in those wet clothes in the middle of the night do you." Before Yukina was able to protest she had been lift up in Kuramas arms. Her heart beating faster then before, she was so close to him, close to him a way she had never been with anyone.

Later walking down the street she still hadn't been let down from his arms.

-"We're going to my place, you get to borrow something from my mother if you stay in that you'll catch a sickness most surly." Yukina only nodded knowing that he had a point. She felt him pull her closer, she found herself blushing again and her temperature rising. Whatever this "love" that Botan had spoke of was it felt truly warming. She closed her eyes.

-"Kurama-san thank you."

-"No need to thank me."

-"You'd do this for anyone?"

-"……No."

Somehow she found that answer reliving.

-"Kurama-san I like spending time with you."

-"I like spending time with you to. I can talk with some many things with you." There was silence for a moment.

-"Kurama-san. I like you, more then a friend." She closed her eyes, feeling as if a heavy stone had lifted from her heart and a wonderful feeling of ease came over her, it was almost tiresome.

The Minamino residence was sleeping when they entered.

-"……..Guess Oka-san is with her new husband" Kurama let Yukina down and got up the key from his pocket opening the door. "Guests first." Yukina saw that there was something unreadable in his face expression and she couldn't make her heart beat slower. Kurama turned on a lamp. "This way." He showed her to his mothers room. "You can wear whatever you like. But I suggest a pyjamas. Your clothes might not dry in a while." He opened the wardrobe and then left the room.

At first Yukina found herself in an empty paralyze. (I guess I shouldn't go assuming things.) An inevitable sadness came over her. She got of her dress and blouse under it and slipped into a purple pyjamas, the moment she was finished button it she went out of the room, she heard noises from the room beside assuming the room was Kuramas she walked inside. He had been doing something at his desk and was on the way back to his bed. He sat down and looked at Yukina standing in the door way with the slightly to big pyjamas."

-"Sit down?" Yukia couldn't find out in her mind that she wanted, there was a mixture of relief with sadness. She sat down beside him. Her hands on her knees.

-"I…" (I love him but he doesn't love me. But I should have seen that….But I) Then she felt an arm come over her shoulders making her fall backwards on the bed. She found her head resting on Kuramas arm on his knee. She felt a slight feeling of worry as her heartbeat raised again. Her mouth shaped a word only her mind could think, but just like many times before, words weren't needed.

(Do you want to kiss me?) He lift up her head and kissed her gently on her lips letting them both fall backwards onto his bed.

(Yes Yukina I like you to. I like you very much.)

----------------

Ghya!! This chapter was so special to me it almost brought a tear in my eye.


	12. Chapter 12 Gentle flute

Okay next chapter coming up. I was actually waiting for reviews when the thought hit me that some people might actually think the story was over. Well it is not.

The red snow chapter 12

-------------

Yukina woke up slowly, her eyelid clipping feeling the sun come in the open window. She sat up and looked around. She was still in Kuramas room just like last night, she had fallen asleep in his arms, that was the last thing she remembered. She heard the birds sing outside and the scenery felt almost to perfect for her to have it. She got up from the bed and walked around in Kuramas room, she didn't hear him anywhere, assuming that he had something important to do. Her clothes where hung over the chair in the room so she got out of the pyjamas and got dressed. Looking at the door she saw a note. "If you find yourself alone I am out buying groceries for my mother. I will be right home." She looked out of the room she saw the corridor, she walked downstairs. Looked into the kitchen of the Minamino household. A completely human household, she felt fascinated over it, carefully letting her finger streak across the table. She left to look into another room which was even more fascinated. The living room, and in it so many new instruments she had never seen before in her life. But she walked over to the one she recognised, a white flute sitting down holding it in her hands, ones she had learned how to play the flute on the frozen island, yet no one had approved her talent for it at that time. Now maybe she could try again, she put the flute to her mouth and let the tones sweep over it.

---

Kurama unlocked to the door to the house opening it and putting the grocery bag down on the hall floor, he was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard something. An instrument, a flute more precisely. He carefully almost sneaked into the living room and saw Yukina sitting on the piano chair, eyes closed playing the white flute, the tones where beautiful and clear, somehow Kurama found that scene one of the most beautiful things he had seen in his life, as the gentle tones from the flute seemed to dance with the light rays of sun pouring in from the window on the beautiful koorime. Yes she was really beautiful to his eyes. He didn't want to disturb this peaceful moment so he sneaked out before noticed and started unpacking the groceries. When he was done he heard the flute become silent, such a shame it had really been true music to his ears.

-"Kurama-san" her voice as a silver bell to his ears as he turned around.

-"Yes?"

-"Did you hear?" He nodded.

-"It was really beautiful Yukina."

Somehow she found that comment one of the greatest compliments she could ever receive, that her talent where appreciated, that they were beautiful. She walked up a bit closer to him.

-"Can I help you with anything?"

-"No, that you are here is all I could ask for right now."

----------

Hiei landed on the ground in the Ningenkai, his Jagan ready to look up one of his closest ones, and he found them, together in Kuramas house. He didn't need to look closer to understand the situation. He looked up, snow falling already, well he had been away for a few months, guessed that winter was coming now. That snow that he had seen so much of in his life. Smoke rising from his breath. Autumn had turned into winter. And in the winter his cold heart wasn't needed. Yet something made him go to the temple even if he knew that what he searched for was not there.

-------

Yukina stood in the door opening looking at the first snow.

-"Kurama-san…..The human snow is much like the demon on."

-"Yes….yes now that you say so, I have never thought of it."

-"Genkai-shihai might worry if I don't go back…….would you want to…..come with me?"

-"Of course" He smiled to her, that wonderful calming smile that still made Yukinas heart beat faster. Happiness rising.

-"Kurama-san……"

-"Yes…." A gentle voice.

-"Please kiss me again."

---------------

When they arrived at the temple the first thing that Kurama noticed was that Hieis presence was near, but if he didn't wish to approached them he wouldn't force him to do so unless he wished to. They came inside and saw Genkai sitting and playing video games.

-"You are here." The wise lady said not letting her eyes fall from the game yet listening to them.

-"Yes" They both said in a union.

-"There will be a snow storm soon, the weather is moving quickly."

-"You do not say……" Yukina felt a bit disappointed, she was usually good at predicting weather and if the snow storm came soon then Kurama wouldn't be able to leave the temple in a while.

-"Why don't you join me, unless you have better things to do." The old lady said shortly. Then she exchanged a serious glance with Kurama that had nothing to do with the speaking subject. Kurama took that glance as a warning that something was heading this way, even if a snow storm was coming or not, staying in the temple for the night was a wise decision.

-------------

Chapter done! I actually was listening to a really pretty flute song while reading this for the right inspiration.


	13. Chapter 13 The red snow

Next coming here, a dramatic title.

The red snow chapter 13

--------------

Kurama was alone with Genkai at the moment; the wise lady had told Yukina that there was housekeeping to be done.

-"Genkai –shihai. What is it that is approaching?"

-"A youkai what else." She blew out the smoke from her cigarette.

-"Is it?"

-"Yep it's very powerful, that's what can happen when someone does his job half assed….."

-"…….And we fight it I presume."

-"You better do unless you want to die."

------

Yukina walked carefully along the terrace looking out at the falling snow. It was falling more violently now. Already a thick cover, and then she saw, something black sitting in a tree outlined from all the white.

-"Hiei-san!!"

----------

-(Shimata!) Hiei cursed himself under breath that he had been spotted. It would be to suspicious if he just left. "Nada?" He sounded annoyed and careless like usually.

-"I'd….I'd like to talk with you Hiei-san…."

-(Yukina…….Why'd you want to talk with me) He jumped down walking over to the terrace through the thin layer of snow.

----------

They stood there, looking at each other. Kurama pulled back into the house, there was no way he would disturb this longed moment, hopefully things would go alright, for both of their sakes he worried and hoped. He didn't want to see anyone of them suffer.

--------

-"Hiei-san." Yukina looked down. "You said my brother was, my brother was dead. But somehow, somehow I don't believe that."

-"…….."

-"Please Hiei-san. I would want to know, please tell me, tell me the truth."

-------

At that moment Hiei felt a tremendous youki come in closer. He remembered Mukuro saying something about a strong youkai who had been causing trouble trying to escape into the Ningenkai, but no one had believed that he could actually pull it through.

-(Shit!) Hiei was ready to unleash his powers. Yukina face frightened yet somewhat prepared to defend herself if was necessary. (I'll have to use my dragon.) He was ready to drag of his bandage.

-"Stop!!" Hiei stopped at ones and at that moment Kurama got between them and the energy closing in, now they could se the youkai coming closer at incredible speed, it truly looked monstrous. It already seemed to be aiming it's attack at them, seeing them as the first threat in the ningekai that it was sure to crush.

-"I'll deal with this you two make sure to escape." (I can't let something like this get between them just when things were going so well)

-"Kurama-san." Yukinas voice filled with worry.

-"Don't think of it I'll se you later."

Hiei checked on the youkai with his jagan. "Kurama." That stiff yet concerning voice. "If you fight that thing we'll be seeing you later in hell." (The only way we can deal with this quickly is if I unleash my dragon….) He walked pass them.

-"Kurama."

-"Yes."

His face turned around filled with a feeling of concern and caring that neither Kurama nor Yukina had seen it with.

-"Take my sister and run."

Before Yukina was able to protest Kurama had grabbed her and ran away, yet the blast from the strong youkai was already fired against them, hopefully Hiei would have time to unleash his attack and even if he did, what were the chances that he could make it.

------------

He held onto her tightly and threw them down on the ground shielding her from the blast that covered everything in a quick yet strong light.

-"Brother!!!" That shrill scream, so painful, so real, so suffering.

Everything faded, everything became silent……So silent. Kurama got up Yukina helping her up in sitting positon. The snow was lightly falling from the sky, carefully landing on the ground.

-----------

The youkai was nowhere to be seen. Hiei was nowhere to bee seen. Yukinas tears didn't stop flowing from her eyes, leaving white pearls in the white snow. He dried up one of her tears. She looked around. No Hiei no matter where she looked.

He took her hand and smiled lightly at her, she dried up her tears.

-"Yukina my love. Your brother is alive."

-"He, he is?"

-"Yes…….We only need to follow……….The trace of the red snow."

End

--------------

This chapter was a bit weird since I started writing the ending and then went backwards


End file.
